


Alternative forms of worship

by KizuKatana



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anonymous Sex... or is it?, Cage fighter!Naruto, Cage fighter!Sasuke, Club Sex, Description of MMA fight/moves, M/M, MMA, Obsession, One-Shot, SasuNaru - Freeform, Totally random fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizuKatana/pseuds/KizuKatana
Summary: Naruto was tired of not being challenged in the cage.  There was one opponent that he'd trained for years to beat but had never gotten to fight. No one else ever came close to giving him the challenge he sought.  Frustrated, he went to a club to try to find at least a hook-up that could give him that edge he no longer got from fighting.He ended up with more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 110
Kudos: 795
Collections: Amazing never forget, Smuttiest Smut





	Alternative forms of worship

Special thanks to Mykko_chan for beta-ing this for me ages ago! I had posted this fic a long time ago (maybe 2 years?) then took it down after about an hour in a panic. It's not that awesome, but a few people have been asking me about it so I figured I might as well put it back up. But don't expect too much from it! Just meant to be some smutty fun.

* * *

There was nothing like the feel of stepping into the cage.

The hot spike of adrenaline that came with the lights, the sound of the crowd, the smell of sweat and antiseptic. That moment just before the fight started when you looked your opponent in the eye and wondered if they were going to be the one to take you down.

When Naruto had first started and didn’t know what the fuck he was doing in the cage, he got his ass handed to him more often than not. But he kept training, taking match after match, with anyone who would fight him in the MMA gyms around the city. He’d started out with a love of the sport, but it wasn’t long before he had his sights set on a specific opponent he wanted to test his mettle against one day. The fighter was a few years older than him, but had rocketed through the ranks and had been untouchable in the cage. People called him a prodigy, possibly second only to his brother, but since the brothers had never faced off in the cage, no one knew for sure who was better. Naruto bet the two of them knew and he’d give anything to know too.

Naruto wanted to be the one to finally take him down. At that time, he had a long way to go, though, so he kept working. He drove himself relentlessly, studying the moves of his idol and training to be able to defeat him. His tiny apartment was almost a shrine to the man, with every fight recorded and saved for review to study how he moved, how he fought. The pull-up bar in the corner of the room was where he spent time building his strength when he wasn’t in the gym, thinking about his rival.

Slowly, Naruto got better. And better.

Naruto had finally gotten his manager to agree to put Naruto’s name up as a challenger if he could win just three more matches, but just after he’d won the second, his idol had been banned from the sport in a bull-shit political maneuver -- just like his older brother had four years before. Naruto had been both furious and devastated, but he’d kept training, hoping that maybe the decision would be reversed, or there would be someone else who would be just as good that he would meet in a match.

That was his hope every time he stepped into the cage. And every time, he was disappointed. It had been three years since his last defeat, and now the victories were coming with more and more ease. 

The challenge was gone. It was getting boring.

Tonight’s match was no different. Naruto could hear the shouts and cheers of the crowd as he tightened his grip on his opponent’s arm. They were loud, but they were always loud for him. It just didn’t motivate him like it once had. The musty smell of the ring combined with his and his opponent’s scent filled his senses but it didn’t make him feel the electric rush that it used to. With a precision anyone else in the sport would envy he pulled tighter on the man’s arm bringing it towards his chest and feeling when he hit the limits of the man’s elbow joint. Naruto maneuvered him in the inverted arm-lock submission hold. The blond could feel the man pull, trying to free his arm. 

_ Dumbass should be using his strength to tap out, instead of struggling like a worm on a hook _, Naruto thought, annoyed. He had a reputation for being good, but he didn’t have the killer instinct that his predecessor had, and sometimes his opponents tried to use that against him.

Naruto shifted his hips just enough to push his knee even tighter against the man’s throat. He would take a full KO just as happily as a technical KO. He didn’t want to actually have to break the guy’s arm just because he was too stupid to realize he was done.

His idol would have, long before now. Naruto had spent time wondering if he should be that kind of fighter, wondering if what he was, was enough. He’d wanted to prove that in the ring, needed it like his last breath. But the fights these days didn’t give it to him. 

The ref was down on the mat, watching them, but the older man wasn’t calling it. Naruto squeezed his legs harder, thus putting real pressure now on his opponent’s trachea and carotid. His opponent’s eyes rolled back in his head as he passed out. The whistle blew and the crowd roared. It was over. He felt like he could fight 100 more… too easy.. Far too easy.

Naruto released his hold, rolling easily to his feet and letting the ref lift his arm in victory. His fifteenth in a row. The crowd screamed. His opponent stayed down and the doctor from his corner ran out to check on him, but Naruto knew the man would be fine. He hadn’t put enough pressure to kill him, but not every opponent would have let the guy off the hook. If the man had been in the cage five years ago, they would be calling the coroner instead of the doctor. The man whose reputation Naruto was trying to beat had been as ruthless as he was unbeatable.

And he’d gotten banned from the sport for it.

Naruto gave a salute and cocky grin to the crowd, though the blinding lights on the ring kept him from seeing their faces. Jiraiya came out and handed Naruto a towel and his robe before they headed back to the locker room for medical inspection. One of the girls who hung around the gym was waiting by his locker room door, her pink hair falling loosely around her toned shoulders. The tight shirt and tiny skirt she wore didn’t leave much to the imagination, and on a different day he might have taken her up on the offer, but she wasn’t what he wanted these days after another frustratingly easy fight. 

He rolled his shoulders, trying to find some satisfaction in the win. This match might have been unsatisfying in terms of a challenge, but it was a stepping stone. He had to win two more to have a shot at the title. But he was getting there. People were starting to know his name. Fighters were asking for matches with him, instead of the other way around. 

But all Naruto felt was frustration. He’d trained his ass off to beat one man, to beat the best, but he’d been denied the chance to prove himself. He kept hoping that someone else would emerge who would give him a real challenge, someone who would push him and make him focus. Someone who had a chance in hell of beating him. 

All he got was easy win after easy win, and the anticipation he used to feel before a fight was fading. He’d spent so long imagining what it would be like to have to go all out, to use everything he had against someone who could take anything he could throw, who would push Naruto to his limits. 

All he felt now was bored. He barely heard all the words of praise as he let the doctor check him over. It didn’t take her long to confirm he was fine. Naruto never had any sort of injury these days. He headed for the shower, scrubbing off the sweat from the fight, then taking some extra time to clean himself thoroughly. He’d brought the small plastic bag from his gym bag into the shower with him, and he pulled out what he needed from it to finish getting ready. 

He knew exactly where he was heading when he left the arena. He’d finally found a way to scratch at least a little bit of that itch of dissatisfaction from under his skin. He knew his trainer was aware of his latest after-fight ‘habit’, but the white-haired man was in no position to disapprove given the old fighter’s own history. The old man just gave Naruto a smirk and told him to be careful.

Naruto rolled his eyes. He was tired of being careful. What he wanted was to be _ challenged. _ What would the title even mean if he couldn’t beat the one man who had inspired him to chase it?

* * *

Naruto nodded at the bouncer as he walked into the club, his grey hoodie pulled low to cover his face until he was inside, where the darkness of the club would make it next to impossible for anyone to recognize him. Not that it was likely. Mixed martial artists weren’t exactly celebrities the way soccer players or football quarterbacks were. It suited him, though. He hadn’t gone into fighting for the fame, and wanted to be anonymous here.

It was Saturday night, and the place was packed. He unzipped his hoodie and pulled it off, tossing it into a narrow alcove where a few other jackets had been left. A small group of people were standing nearby, and several of them glanced his way, their eyes moving appreciatively over the cut of his arms showcased by the tight, black tank top he wore, but there was no recognition in their gaze. 

Naruto took his time walking into the crowd, meeting any interested looks that were cast his way. He sized them up quickly, then dismissed them. He knew what he was looking for... what he craved. Someone who could challenge him, pin him down in a way that he wasn’t able to find in the ring. He didn’t expect that person would be easy to find, given he’d only ever seen one that fit the bill his entire fucking life. But maybe if he drank enough, he could at least find someone who wouldn’t bore him to tears. The bar was crowded, and he was receiving enough interested looks that at least he would have some options.

“What can I get ya?” The blue-haired bartender wiped a glass down efficiently as he looked Naruto over. He gave Naruto a smile, and Naruto blinked at the man’s teeth, which appeared to have been sharpened into points. He considered his options. He wanted something with an edge tonight. 

“Whiskey. Neat,” he replied. The bartender gave him a wink and turned to fill the order.

A woman sitting on the stool in front of him recognized a friend walking by, and quickly drained her drink and went to join them. Naruto slid onto the wooden stool she had just vacated, deciding to spend a bit of time at the bar looking around before he sought out company. He sucked in a sharp breath as the movement put pressure on the plug he’d put in earlier. It had been a long time since he had the urge to be fucked rough and hard, but he wasn’t stupid enough to risk getting injured by some asshole who didn’t know how to prep his partners. Naruto had decided not to take the chance and do the prep work in advance.

He scanned the people at the bar, then turned his attention to the dance floor. No one peaked his interest right away, but it was fine. He had time. It was barely midnight. 

He wouldn’t settle for just anyone. He was tired of settling for thrills gone stale, and he was looking for something very specific. He knew he wasn’t likely to find someone who could dominate him physically, given he was currently undefeated in arguably the deadliest combat sport, but he’d found that mental and emotional domination were close enough to give him the rush he was looking for. 

The bartender slid the whiskey that Naruto had ordered over to him. Naruto took a sip, feeling the burn of his whiskey as he briefly remembered the pink-haired girl he had dated briefly a few years back. She was strong, but not on his level as a fighter. But she had no problems telling him _ exactly _ what she wanted him to do. She still hadn’t been enough to really keep his attention, but he knew it was possible to find someone to give him at least a flicker of what he needed. Someone that made him feel the rush of adrenaline he craved, that edge of danger that his fights no longer really gave him. Settling for someone who didn’t have that… _ edge _… would only frustrate Naruto more. He’d be better off going home alone. It happened more often than he’d like, but he knew what he was looking for. If he needed to, he could always burn off some of his sexual energy with one of the gym girls. 

Naruto drained the rest of his drink, then ordered a second. He would go slower with that one, since he only ever allowed himself two drinks when he was looking for this kind of action. He wasn’t dumb enough to think that things couldn’t get out of control when he was in this sort of mood, and being drunk would only make the chances of that higher.

The bartender brought him his second drink, and Naruto sipped it slowly, savoring the burn as his eyes scanned the club. Several people approached him, but they didn’t have what he was looking for. He gave them a smile and a shrug and said he was waiting for someone else. It was true… he just didn’t know who that person was, yet.

He looked around a bit more, then decided to move out into the sea of bodies on the dance floor and see if he could find what he was looking for there. The pulse of the music beat through his veins, and he found himself moving with the crowd, soaking in the feel of the heat of anonymous bodies pressed against his as his eyes scanned the crowd. 

He was hunting. But as the night went on, he began to wonder if he would strike out. He’d had many offers, but none of them made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. None of them had what he was craving. There was really only one person he was wanting, but since he’d never even get a chance to fight him, much less fuck him (and Naruto didn’t even know which way the guy’s preferences ran), so Naruto supposed it was no surprise that everyone else was just… lacking.

The thought hadn’t even finished crossing his mind before his gaze caught a flash of pale skin and a chiseled arm from the corner spot at the bar Naruto couldn’t make out much more about the figure leaning against the bar. The place was packed, so all Naruto could see was the guy’s arm… pale and cut and bare to the shoulder except for some sort of intricate tat that Naruto couldn’t make out the details of from where he stood. 

Naruto was a fighter, and he knew how to assess strength in a glance. He didn’t need to see the rest of the guy to know that this man wasn’t some idle gym body. Those muscles were from working a bag or a body. In this club, it could be either one. Naruto felt his pulse kick up a notch. He needed to get a better look at the guy to see what he was dealing with. He didn’t mind hooking up with someone who fought on the streets instead of in a ring or a cage, but he wasn’t going to go home with them. It would have to be back a room job only, which wasn’t as good for drawing things out, but it did add the extra thrill of risk of discovery.

It was worth the risk. It was the first time all night something had pulled at Naruto the way he was hoping for.

He slowly began working his way toward the bar to try to get a better look at the guy, moving in synch with the crowd that pressed and writhed to pulsing beat of the music in the club. He didn’t want to make his inspection of the guy too obvious, in case the guy was there with his girlfriend. Or boyfriend.

Naruto glanced over. The man’s back was fully towards him, but the way that the man’s black tank top showcased his defined, pale shoulders and narrow waist held Naruto’s gaze for a moment or two longer than what anyone would mistake as casual. The tip of Naruto’s tongue ran along the inside of his lower lip as he took in the contours of where the back edge of the guy’s clavicle met with the hard, tight band of muscle of his deltoids. Not bulky like a bodybuilder, but definitely strong. The spiky black hair tufting at the back of the man’s head made Naruto’s fingers twitch to tug at it. It was in the exact same style to the man he’d been chasing since he was old enough to step into the arena, which only added to the appeal. He only hoped the rest of the guy lived up to the back of him.

There were several people near the man at the bar, but since the place was packed, this wasn’t surprising. Neither was the fact that several, both male and female, were sending the guy coy glances, but the man either didn’t notice or wasn’t interested. Naruto turned back to face the pit, watching in his peripheral vision to see if the guy was already with someone.

The man turned toward the blue-haired bartender, likely to order another drink, giving Naruto his first view of his face. Even if it was only in profile, it sent Naruto’s brain into seizure. 

Naruto had known those arms were the arms of a fighter.

But he hadn’t known they were the arms of _ the _ fighter.

Naruto’s mind flashed through a series of images of his memory of Sasuke. Naruto had only been fourteen when he’d first seen the nineteen-year-old prodigy doing smooth pull-ups at the gym while his older brother counted and pushed him to go further.

Itachi had seen Naruto watching, star-struck, and had given him a ghost of a smile before returning his attention to his brother. It had been less than a year before Sasuke had been banned from the sport, following in the footsteps of his brother. Naruto had almost quit at the time, angry that Sasuke had been banned for using totally legal moves. Sure, three of his opponents had died, but the sport was dangerous and Sasuke hadn’t broken any rules. The _ real _ issue had been that Sasuke had been undefeated for a long time and people were too afraid to take a match against him. There has to be a challenger in order to hold a match for the title, and the big bucks were in the title matches. Sasuke’s seeming invincibility was costing them money. The general consensus amongst the fighters was the powers-that-be in the circuit banned Sasuke for the same reason they’d banned Itachi. They were too good, too dangerous, and weren’t willing to throw a fight and lose for cash. Bottom line was that if no one wanted to challenge them, then the circuit didn’t make any money, so they’d found an excuse to throw them out and make space for new blood. 

The brothers could have gone to a different region and tried to fight there, but they had evidently decided to wash their hands of the sport entirely. Last Naruto had heard, they’d made a shit-load of money when some film maker decided to do a documentary on the two deadly but beautiful brothers, and he hadn’t heard or seen anything about them since. 

Naruto had never gotten to face his idol in the cage. He’d never even gotten to train with him. He’d watched every single fight Sasuke had ever fought, but only as one of the many faceless admirers in the crowd surrounding Sasuke. Itachi might have cast younger Naruto an encouraging half smile once or twice, but Sasuke had never even glanced his way, too focused on his own ambition to beat his brother’s record in the cage and redeem his family’s name from the unfair judgement against his brother.

And now, completely randomly, Sasuke was in the same bar Naruto was scouting for a good hard lay to take the edge off the fact that no one matched up to Sasuke in the cage. The skin on Naruto’s palms prickled, and his breathing kicked into a faster pace. He wondered how many of the people sitting around admiring Sasuke’s body knew just how lethal the man really was. They might see him as just another pretty boy with a cut body, but Naruto _ knew. _An odd flash of possessiveness seared through him at the thought. None of those other people could appreciate Sasuke the way Naruto did. They just saw the packaging. Naruto had studied the man like it was his job… his religion. 

He licked his lips, suddenly very aware of the plug he was wearing. Could it happen?

He studied Sasuke from a distance, noticing the sharp contours of the muscles in Sasuke’s arms and shoulders. The man hadn’t been idle, and Naruto wondered where he worked out… if he went to a gym in the city, or just worked out at home. 

Naruto’s thoughts were snapped out of his reverie as Sasuke started to turn towards where Naruto stood between the bar and the pit. Naruto felt a flash of panic and looked away, not having any idea what he wanted to say to Sasuke… his mind still processing the fact that Sasuke was even _ there. _He slipped into the mass of bodies dancing on the packed floor to buy himself some time to think. He had no idea how to play this. In all his fantasies of meeting Sasuke in person, getting caught gawking at him in the middle of a random bar with a plug up his ass was not on his list.

But… it might still be worth a shot.

His hands were sweaty and slightly shaky as he ground up against the nearest swaying body, blending seamlessly into the crowd. He kept his face away from the bar until his breath steadied, not wanting to get caught staring in the middle of an obvious freak-out.

Another faceless dancer on the floor pressed against Naruto from his side, giving him the excuse to turn his body slightly to dance with her. He glanced back over to the bar, noticing that Sasuke had turned in his stool and was now looking out over the pit, a fresh drink held loosely in his strong, tapered fingers. He didn’t seem to be looking at anyone in particular, and Naruto turned his gaze back to his dance partner before his staring became obvious.

He wondered if Sasuke was here to hook up. What was his type? Did Sasuke even swing his way? Naruto had never seen Sasuke outside of the gym or the cage, and when he’d been in either of those two places, he’d been one hundred percent focused on the fight. His eyes had never wandered to any of the women or men hungrily watching him.

Naruto moved mindlessly with the bodies around him, trying to wrap his head around the insane odds of him running into his idol at this particular moment. The adrenaline rush from his fight was still high in his system, but now he was jittery with nerves and indecision about whether to go up and introduce himself or not. Given how completely the brothers had left the fight scene, it was unlikely that Sasuke would know who Naruto was. Naruto would come across as just another random fan from Sasuke’s past if he went up and approached Sasuke by name.

He didn’t want that. 

But he also didn’t want to miss the only shot he’d ever likely get to meet him.

Unable to decide what to do, he watched Sasuke from the corner of his eye as the man took a drink from his glass, seeming in no hurry to finish it. Was he watching someone in particular? Was he waiting for someone?

Naruto couldn’t look at him directly and find out. He worked himself closer to the edge of the pit nearest to Sasuke. If the man was here for a random hook-up, who was to say it couldn’t be Naruto? Sasuke didn’t need to know who Naruto was, and Naruto didn’t need to let him know that he knew who Sasuke was. 

They could just… both be looking for the same thing at the same time.

Naruto let the beat of the music pulse through him, letting his hips and shoulders sway. He wasn’t vain, but he worked out for hours and hours every day. He knew his body was cut and the tight, worn jeans he had on showcased his ass just as much as the sleeveless shirt drew attention to the arms of a man who did over three hundred push-ups a day. Naruto had no idea if he was Sasuke’s type, but he knew how to catch his attention if he was.

He lifted his arms up, feeling his shirt ride up to expose two inches of hard-toned abs as he rotated his hips to the beat. He didn’t look over at where Sasuke was sitting, not quite having the nerve yet, but kept his body angled toward the bar. He felt a man’s hand slide over his stomach, but he didn’t turn to look to see whose hand it was. 

It wasn’t Sasuke’s, so it didn’t matter.

He took a risk and glanced over at the bar, and found black eyes looking back. Naruto had seen the man’s face countless times, but he’d never had those eyes focused on him. Their gazes locked for only a second before the man’s eyes moved on, scanning over the crowd. 

Naruto let out a slow a shuddering breath as he turned to the side, away from Sasuke, shifting with the tide of bodies pressing against him. When Sasuke had been in the limelight as a fighter, one of the things that his opponents always talked about was how unreadable his expression was in the cage. 

He never smiled. He didn’t trash talk. He didn't get angry. 

He was an enigma. Naruto now understood exactly what they meant. He had no idea if Sasuke was looking at him because he thought Naruto was attractive, or if he just happened to be momentarily in the man’s line of sight and Sasuke saw nothing of interest to him at all.

“Fuck,” Naruto muttered, still no closer to working up the nerve to approach the man.

The idea of hooking up with anyone else had lost all appeal. Naruto was honest enough with himself to admit that everyone he’d fought in the cage, and the few guys he’d let fuck him had all just been substitutes. He’d been chasing that feeling he’d had long ago watching Sasuke fight in the cage, seeing him take his opponent apart and pin them down with ruthless precision, wishing he could be the one in the cage with him instead. He always wondered if he was finally good enough to make the hard, expressionless man blink, or react in some way. If he could be the one to pin the legend to the mat.

He might never get to find out what it would be like to have Sasuke’s focus on him in the cage, but getting his focus in the back room of a darkened club was good enough. Naruto just had to man up and give it a shot.

He drew a breath. _ Grow some fucking balls. You’re never going to get this chance again. _Even if he crashed and burned, it would be better than letting the opportunity pass.

Mind made up, he turned, determined to approach the man...

… and was met with the sight of someone else sliding onto the empty stool that Sasuke had been sitting at only a few moments ago. His stomach dropped and he cursed himself for his stupid fucking hesitation. He glanced quickly around hoping to find where Sasuke had gone. Maybe he’d decided to join the throng of revelers in the pit, or maybe gone to the restroom?

Naruto wasn’t going to give up.

He moved through the crowd, searching for any sign of the distinctive spiky black hair. His feeling of urgency and frustration increased as the minutes ticked by and he couldn’t find Sasuke anywhere. He got to the edge of the pit and hoisted himself up on the window ledge in one of the darkened corners, scanning the club.

“Fuck,” he breathed out, his eyes moving towards the exit, though it was definitely too late if Sasuke had already left.

After a few more moments of searching, Naruto realized that Sasuke was gone, unless he’d gone into one of the back rooms to hook up with someone else already. Either way, Naruto had missed his chance. 

“Goddamnit!” Naruto hissed through his teeth as he jumped down from the ledge, landing lightly on his feet. If he hadn’t hesitated, if he hadn’t been such a fucking _ pussy _ about it, he could have at least talked to him. Even if he’d fucked it all up and Sasuke had shot him down, at least he would have tried. 

This was so much worse.

He made his way through the press of bodies in the pit, not even bothering to look at any of the dancers that tried to slide a hand along his arms or ass. They couldn’t satisfy him now. All he wanted to do was go home, slam back a few shots of tequila, then go to sleep.

He walked over to the alcove where he’d left his hoodie. If it wasn’t there, he wasn’t going to search for it. He just wanted to get the fuck out of there. The club was dark so his eyes didn’t need much adjustment to the narrow alcove to make out where his hoodie was lying on the floor. He took one step towards it, and suddenly found himself slammed face first into the wall.

It was only his trained fighter’s instincts that let him get his hands up fast enough to keep his face from colliding with the smooth concrete wall. He could feel the heat of the large hand that was splayed against his back, but what really caught his attention (and kept him from grabbing the man’s hand and removing it forcibly from the rest of his body) was the sight of the hand that was braced against the alcove wall next to his own. It was strong, with long, tapered fingers. But it was the intricate snake tattoo that wrapped around the defined forearm that gave away who the owner was. 

Naruto closed his eyes, arching his head back as he tried to take in the fact that _ Sasuke _ was _ touching _him. A shiver rippled over his skin, radiating out from where Sasuke’s hand (a hand that had killed at least three people) was pressed against his back.

“You lookin’ for something?” Naruto asked, glad he was able to keep his voice steady as he shifted his legs slightly further apart. He could already feel his dick stir at the thought of the man who was behind him.

“Maybe.” Sasuke’s voice was low, and Naruto could feel the heat of it on the base of his neck.

He’d never gotten fully hard so fast in his entire life.

“Yeah?” he managed, finally looking over his shoulder. Sasuke’s face was in shadow, but he could still make out the dark eyes that locked on his. His hips flexed forward slightly, his cock looking for friction as arousal pounded through his blood just at the sight of the man’s face.

He never thought he’d have this. His hands curled into fists against the wall as he tried to keep control. The last thing he wanted was to do something crazy and to lose Sasuke’s interest or freak him out thinking Naruto was some sort of crazed, obsessed fan.

Which… ok, he probably _ was _ , but he wasn’t a _ random _ crazed, obsessed fan.

“You think you’re up for handling me?” Naruto asked, his tone a mix of husky and taunting. “I like it pretty rough.” He pushed back slightly from the wall, feeling the muscles in his back and shoulders flex, knowing that - even in the dim light - Sasuke would see it. He might not know who Naruto was, but Sasuke would be just as good at reading an opponent’s body as Naruto was.

There was a low chuckle from behind him as Sasuke’s hand slid down, a thumb digging into a pressure point near the base of Naruto’s spine that sent a flash of numbness through his legs. He didn’t hold it long enough to incapacitate Naruto, but just enough to let him know he knew what he was doing. 

“I’m not worried about it,” Sasuke replied, letting his hand slide lower, resting just on the upper curve of Naruto’s ass. “You were watching me at the bar.”

Naruto swallowed. How had the guy seen him? He thought he’d been careful, and the club was dark. Sasuke must have good eyes, to have picked him out so easily. “I wasn’t the only one. You’re a good lookin’ guy. Lots of people were watching you.”

One hundred percent true. Naruto had noticed several of the people standing near Sasuke at the bar shooting hopeful glances at the beautiful, dark-haired man. And he’d hated each and every one of them, since he hadn’t been brave enough at the time to get close enough to do the same.

“Hn. They weren’t interesting to me.” Sasuke’s thumb slid into the dip at the base of Naruto’s spine, while his hand slid more firmly over the curve of Naruto’s ass. 

Naruto arched slightly pressing into the touch, his mind reeled with the implications of what Sasuke had just said. 

“You think I’m interesting?” Sasuke had noticed _ him _ ? He breathed out a shuddering breath, almost light-headed with arousal. His dick was so hard he could feel his pulse tick in it. If this was a dream, he better not fucking wake up until he had Sasuke out of his tight black jeans and the fighter had fucked him into the club wall.

Sasuke breathed out a low chuckle, his thumb digging in a bit more firmly at the pressure point at the base of Naruto’s spine. “Don’t fish for compliments. You knew exactly what you were doing in the pit.”

Naruto’s lips curved as he slanted another glance over his shoulder. “I wasn’t sure it would work.”

“It worked,” Sasuke replied, shifting his hips forward so Naruto could feel the hard ridge of Sasuke’s erection brush against his ass.

“Thank fuck,” Naruto breathed out, earning another low chuckle from the man behind him.

“It looks like you were planning on leaving,” Sasuke murmured, the pressure easing off Naruto’s back enough that the man’s hand was simply resting there, not holding him in place. Naruto frowned. He didn’t want Sasuke to let him go, though he realized the man was just trying to make sure he wasn’t making an incorrect assumption.

“I thought you’d already left.” Naruto ran the tip of his tongue over his lower lip. Sasuke had never talked much in the gym, and he’d definitely never heard the man’s voice deep and roughened with arousal before. It was making it really hard to concentrate and play along; he did not want to push too fast.

“And no one else interested you enough to stay?”

“Now who’s fishing for compliments?” Naruto slanted Sasuke a sly grin. He still couldn’t believe his luck. Of all the people in this club, Sasuke had noticed him. Naruto wasn’t vain enough not to know that there were people more attractive than he was out on the dance floor. He thanked whatever act of karma it was that made Sasuke’s eyes land on him instead of someone else.

“Hm,” Sasuke’s hand firmed up slightly on his back, and Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief and arousal. Sasuke wasn’t going to back out. This was really going to happen. Naruto closed his eyes, focusing on memorizing everything about the moment. The heat from Sasuke’s hand seeping through the thin cotton of Naruto’s tank top, the soft sound of the man’s breath the and the _ feel _ of the man’s presence larger than life behind him. The slight scent of his cologne. 

“_ Shit, _ ” Naruto muttered, already feeling his balls start to tighten. He would die of mortification if he blew his load before Sasuke did anything other than touch his back through his shirt. But, Jesus fucking _ Christ _ the guy was hot and deadly and a _ legend _ with his body in the cage. A legend that Naruto had studied for _ years _, and never even gotten to talk to.

Now, he was pressed up against Naruto, and they were going to do a hell of a lot more than just talk, judging by how hard Sasuke was.

Naruto bit his lip, hard enough to draw blood hoping to get his body back under control. He could feel the pulsing vibration of the club music where his hands braced against the wall. Sasuke’s hand gripped his ass, hard and possessive, and Naruto pushed back against it, loving the feel of Sasuke’s dick, hard and unyielding against the cleft of his ass. It was good, but Naruto didn’t want it to end there.

Naruto didn’t want foreplay. He wasn’t even sure he was going to make it through Sasuke getting the condom on, but he was _ not _ going to cum without Sasuke’s dick in him. He knew better than to hope he’d ever run into Sasuke again. This was his once in a lifetime shot and he was going to take everything he could get from it.

“You gonna just stand there, or are we gonna do this?” Naruto growled out, his hands going to the fly of his jeans.

Sasuke’s hands were there first, undoing the button at the top and then pulling the zipper down. Naruto ducked his head and grinned at the not-so-subtle demand for control. When he’d fantasized about what Sasuke would be like in bed (and there had been almost as many of those fantasies as there had been about what the man would be like in the cage), he had always imagined Sasuke being a bit of a control freak. Evidently, he’d read Sasuke right back then.

Sasuke shoved Naruto’s jeans down just far enough for business, his hands immediately sliding over the bare muscles of Naruto’s ass. Naruto shifted his feet slightly further apart as he felt Sasuke’s thumbs dipping into his cleft, grinning as he heard the soft, muttered curse as Sasuke’s fingers brushed along the rim of the plug.

“You came prepared,” Sasuke murmured. There was a tenseness in his tone that Naruto didn’t quite know how to read.

“I knew I didn’t want slow. But I’m not stupid about it.”

“Hn.” Sasuke twisted the plug, his free hand tracing over the muscles of Naruto’s lower back and moving again down over the hard arc of his ass. Naruto couldn’t help but arch and let out a growled moan at the attention. Naruto knew he had nothing to be ashamed of when it came to his body. He trained harder than anyone, and it showed both in the cage and out of it. He had never been more thankful for that fact since, evidently, Sasuke liked what he saw; Naruto could hear the man’s breathing coming faster.

The sound of Sasuke’s zipper being lowered had saliva literally spurting in Naruto’s mouth. Goddamn, he would _ love _ to blow fighter, but getting fucked hard by him was top of the list. With his last sentient thought, Naruto slid his hand into his front pocket to pull out the condom and lube he’d brought with him.

“Need these,” he managed, shoving the foil square and small packet of lube back towards Sasuke. He couldn’t imagine Sasuke objecting. The man was too smart to be reckless.

He looked back over his shoulder in time to see Sasuke tear the wrapper open with his teeth, holding it in his clean hand while the other gave the plug one last twist before pulling it out and tossing it carelessly to the floor. Sasuke’s dark eyes didn’t leave his as he reached down to roll the rubber onto his dick. Naruto looked down, feeling almost lightheaded at the sight of Sasuke’s hard shaft in the man’s pale hand as he applied the lube.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Naruto breathed, his hands bracing against the wall in what he hoped was a clear signal for Sasuke to go for it. It didn’t hurt that Naruto also knew the position made his back look _ ripped. _ Naruto used his body to make his living, and it showed.

Sasuke smirked, clearly getting the message and definitely appreciating the view, if the dilation of his pupils was anything to go by. He narrowed his eyes and gripped Naruto’s hips possessively, sliding his dick along the cleft of Naruto’s ass.

Naruto’s arms were shaking slightly in anticipation. None of the very few men he’d let fuck him in the past had come even close to the dark intensity Sasuke had. He knew he’d never be able to settle for anyone else again, but the worry evaporated as Sasuke’s fingers bit into his hips as he pulled Naruto towards him and lined himself up. Naruto tried to maintain eye contact because he didn’t want to miss anything, not one flicker of pleasure or lust in Sasuke’s face. He wanted all of it, every detail, to keep locked inside him for safe keeping. If he was only ever going to have this one moment, he wanted every last bit of it.

Despite his best efforts to watch Sasuke, Naruto’s eyes rolled back in his head when Sasuke began to push in. The plug had stretched him, but there was still a burn and Naruto revelled in the tight, over-full feeling as Sasuke’s head breached him.

“Shit,” Naruto breathed out, his fingers gripping the concrete of the wall as his body was overloaded with the feel of the long, slow drag of Sasuke pushing against his inner walls.

This wasn’t Naruto’s first time getting fucked, but somehow, the knowledge that it was _ Sasuke’s _dick - rock hard and relentless - pushing into him made him feel everything as though attached to an electric wire. Sasuke was good-sized, not freakishly large, but Naruto could feel every millimeter, every stretch like he was being split open. He clenched around him, ignoring the burn, loving the feel of just how hard Sasuke was for him. There was no half-way about whether or not Sasuke wanted to fuck him, not with a cock that hard.

Naruto felt both exhilarated and relieved. He had no idea how he’d managed to be lucky enough to be the one person in the packed club who had caught Sasuke’s eye, but he wanted to make sure the man didn’t regret his choice as he gripped the wall and clenched tighter around Sasuke’s dick.

“Fuck, you’re tight.” He heard Sasuke suck in a sharp breath through his teeth, his pale jaw clenched, and it gave Naruto a feeling of power to know that he was affecting the notoriously stoic fighter enough to break him, even just a little. Deciding to see just how far he could push him, Naruto arched his back further, changing the angle. He pushed back, feeling Sasuke bottom out, the bones of Sasuke’s hips pushed hard against his ass.

The music from the club was loud and pulsing, but Naruto was sure he heard Sasuke’s bitten-off groan. Naruto wished they had more time… wished they had a bed (or a cage) and an entire night to push each other’s limits. He wanted Sasuke in every way imaginable, to have him all to himself and finally find out what made the man he’d idolized from afar tick.

But all they had was a darkened alcove and a few minutes before someone discovered them.

Sasuke seemed fully aware of this fact, as he withdrew almost fully before immediately slamming back in. Naruto shuddered, not bothering to hide just how fucking _ good _ it felt. His only brief regret was that - from this position - he wouldn’t get a chance to taste Sasuke’s mouth. That thought was wiped from his mind as Sasuke pulled out and repeated the motion, this time with even more force behind it. The guy knew just how to leverage the strength of his body, and Naruto loved it. 

“Is this what you were looking for?” Sasuke asked, and Naruto almost laughed at how much more accurate that statement was than Sasuke could possibly know, how _ long _ Naruto had been wanting _ exactly _ this, with exactly _ him _. 

“Fuck, yes,” Naruto replied, pushing back more against Sasuke’s body, trying to get the man to start moving. “Move.”

He reached back with his left arm, planning on gripping Sasuke’s hip, but as soon as his arm had extended back, Sasuke had him by the wrist, his arm pushed up against his back in a simple control hold. Naruto hissed out a sharp breath through his clenched teeth as he fought to keep from cumming on the spot.

“Not yet.” Something about the look in Sasuke’s eye gave Naruto the sense that it was more about being in control and less about making sure that Naruto was fully adjusted that was keeping Sasuke still.

Naruto fought the instinct to break the hold at the same time he was fighting to keep his dick from going off like a rocket. Blending sex and fighting had always been a kink for Naruto, but he’d never gotten to actually try it with someone who could hold his own against him. 

He wasn’t going to get to in this crowded club, either, but having Sasuke put him in a hold was enough of a taste of it that he wasn’t going to complain. He twisted his wrist just slightly, making it easier for him to break free if he decided he needed too, but without destroying the illusion that Sasuke had him pinned.

“Shit. Hurry the fuck _ up.” _

The older man hummed, but didn’t say anything and Naruto hoped he didn’t read into the slight shift of his arm. Sasuke kept one hand gripping Naruto’s wrist against his back, and splayed the other over Naruto’s hand against the wall for leverage. Without thinking, Naruto spread his fingers, letting Sasuke’s slip between them before twining his own around them, gripping him. 

Sasuke didn’t move, or release his grip as he waited, buried deep inside Naruto. Just when Naruto thought he was going to go crazy with impatience, Sasuke began to move, hard and fast. He fucked him with the same intensity that Naruto had seen him use in the cage. Sasuke’s eyes were intent and focused on Naruto like there was no one else in the whole damn building. Sasuke’s thrusts were relentless, the snapping action of his hips telling Naruto that it wasn’t just his arms that Sasuke had kept in shape since leaving the cage. 

“Shit, you must work out,” Naruto panted, loving the feel of Sasuke’s body hard against his.

“Mm,” Sasuke hummed out, his eyes sliding over the contours of Naruto’s muscled arms and back. “Something we have in common.”

Naruto bit back a grin. Sasuke had no idea just how much they had in common. Sasuke increased the grip on Naruto’s wrist, likely leaving fingerprint bruises as he slammed in even harder.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Naruto gritted out.

Sasuke pressed against him, his breath hot against Naruto’s ear. “You like that? Me pinning you against the wall?”

Naruto tensed, not really liking the idea of letting _ anyone _ pin him, but of course Sasuke wasn’t meaning it that way. Still, Naruto found himself pushing back a bit more, twisting his wrist with a practiced flick out of Sasuke’s iron grip. He braced it against the wall, not sure what to make of the dark chuckle that came from behind him.

“Hm, so you do fight back.” Sasuke’s arm that had been hold his wrist came and wrapped hard around the front of his hips, pulling him back and lifting him slightly as he drove into him even harder. His body pressed down with more force, pushing Naruto into the wall.

Naruto closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of a man who knew how to use every inch of his body moving against him. “Fuck yeah, I fight back.”

Sasuke was a fighter and he fucked like one: hard and ruthless, showing off his strength and stamina. In all the nights Naruto had come to the club, looking for that edge, that pull, _ this _ was what he had wanted. He’d just had no idea how goddamn _ good _ it would be to actually get it. Sasuke could take Naruto to the edge, he was sure of it. And Sasuke would be able to take it if Naruto pushed back hard.

He wanted to do so much more, push Sasuke’s limits and make him really work for it, but that wasn’t possible in the narrow corner of the club, with people walking by them.

“That’s all you got?” Sasuke asked, low in his ear. He could smell the subtle scent of Sasuke’s sweat with the heat of the club, and it made him want to lick the man to see what he tasted like.

Naruto nearly groaned in frustration, turning back to look over his shoulder. “No, you asshole. But I’m not going to get arrested here if people can’t tell if we’re fighting or fucking and call the cops. If we’d gone back to my place, we’d have had more time.”

Sasuke shot him an unreadable glance, but didn’t argue the point. 

Naruto’s shoulders strained as he pushed back to meet each of Sasuke’s thrusts, loving how Sasuke seemed to be able to read the subtle shifts in his body and know exactly what to do. He felt his body tightening more and more, barreling towards a climax he wasn’t going to be able to pull back from. Desperate to see at least one last look at Sasuke’s face before it was all over, he turned back. The hungry, possessive look in the dark eyes that were latched on him nearly punched the air out of him. He didn’t have time to process it because Sasuke chose that exact moment to reach up and grip both of Naruto’s wrists, pulling them down behind Naruto’s back before Naruto could even react, pinning him hard against the wall with his dick and his hands. Naruto arched back like a bow pulled taut, and Sasuke rotated his hips, grinding up into him in circles that keep the friction on his prostate until Naruto’s brain flatlined. 

“That’s it, take it.”

“F-fuck, Sasuke, I’m gonna -,” Naruto cut off, his teeth clenching as the world around him went white.

Sasuke’s eyes glittered with something Naruto didn’t understand, and he growled out a harsh sound as he began to lose his rhythm. The wet sounds of lube and skin-on-skin contact creating a percussive sound-track as he chased his climax.

Naruto felt Sasuke’s body go rigid, his hips flexing a few more times before he leaned heavily against Naruto’s back, the hot puffs of his breath tickling the hairs against the back of Naruto’s neck.

Naruto didn’t move, wasn’t even sure he was breathing or not as he tried to soak in the last few seconds of the chance encounter with his obsession. It struck him suddenly that he had called out Sasuke’s name, something he shouldn’t have known since Sasuke definitely hadn’t given it to him. Before he could think of some excuse to make, Sasuke was pulling out. Naruto leaned his forehead against the wall, not wanting to turn and see Sasuke walk away.

He heard the sound of Sasuke’s zipper being pulled up as Naruto also tucked himself in and pulled up his own pants. He expected to next hear the sound of Sasuke’s footfalls on the concrete floor, walking away. Instead, he felt the warmth of Sasuke return to his back, lips brushing against his ear.

“Next time you have your opponent pinned in the inverted arm-lock, keep your hips up. If they don’t tap out, it’s not on you.”

That was… exactly what had happened in the last few seconds of Naruto’s match earlier that night. Naruto’s eyes went wide in shock, and he spun around in time to see Sasuke slant him a smirk as he walked away. 

“Wait. Did you -,” he cut off as Sasuke kept walking, too stunned to know what to say.

Less than a minute later, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out as he shrugged into his hoodie. It was a text from Jiraiya. 

_ Got a text from Kakashi. You’ll never guess who he said was interested in helping train you! _

A slow grin spread over Naruto’s face. Yeah. He had a pretty good guess.

Training was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

_ The end. _


End file.
